1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal structure for an electronic device such as a ladder filter or a capacitive oscillator, which is made by encasing stacked electronic elements and terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional way of making an electronic device such as a ladder filter, a capacitive oscillator, etc., necessary piezoelectric elements and terminals are arranged in a resin frame to be unified, and the unit is mounted in a box-type case which is shallow. This way has such drawbacks as a resin frame is necessary and as the assembly is complicated. Also, since all the terminals protrude their connecting portions from a peripheral surface of the case, the electronic device is mounted on a circuit board with the periphery surface down, which is unstable.
In another well-known way of making an electronic device, a terminal for connecting electronic elements arranged inside the device with an external appliance is inserted into a mold of a resin case so that the terminal will be fixed to the case when the resin is molded into the case. The terminal has a projection which will be a contact point with the electronic elements, and this projection makes it difficult to telease the case and terminal from the mold. If a cavity is made in the mold at a place where the terminal will be put, melted resin will flow into the cavity. If something is attached to the mold at the inlet of the cavity in order to prevent the resin from flowing into the cavity, the projection of the terminal will be caught on the thing when the case and terminal are to be released from the mold.